1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to current inverters, and more particularly to a current inverter using regenerative current feedback to control the output transistors of the inverter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the art, inverters, which convert one DC voltage level to a higher DC voltage level have used current feedback to minimize drive losses and to produce a more efficient system. However, due to the positive feedback nature of the current feedback, these prior art systems are very often difficult to control and turn off.
The advantage of the present invention over the prior art inverters is that, the present invention uses current feedback to save power in driving the devices and thereby increases efficiency, also the present invention eliminates the difficulty of switching off the output transistors of the inverter by actively removing current from the base of the output transistors.